majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Erin Simms
|latest = }} Erin Simms was a Los Angeles County Sheriff's Deputy and secretly a high-ranking member of the Neo-Nazi Zyklon Brotherhood gang. History Simms served as member of the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department for a long time, so long that by 2016 he was considered a "lifer" with the Sheriff's Department. Due to his long service and trusted position with the department, Simms often replaced court bailiffs in dealing with high-powered prisoners at their trials. At some point, Simms secretly joined the Neo-Nazi Zyklon Brotherhood gang. Simms ended up becoming a high-ranking member of the gang and was one of the few to know that Martin Borja was secretly the partner of both Brian Schultz and later Jordan Graff. With the latter, Simms acted as Martin's go-between with the gang so that Martin could pass along orders to Jordan without revealing himself. When Jordan wanted to get rid of Bullhood Trucking and the Brotherhood's drug trafficking and weapons smuggling, Simms forced Jordan to keep it. Simms position gave him the power to order around the Brotherhood members in the County Jail and have them do what he said. He also bought a 5,000 square foot property in Cabo and opened a bank account in Panama with over four million dollars in it. After Martin's secret son Dwight Darnell was arrested for eight racially-motivated murders, he felt exposed and began plotting to get rid of all of the loose ends tying him to the Zyklon Brotherhood as well as the Brotherhood itself. Martin used Simms and his trusted position in the Sheriff's Department heavily to his advantage while Dwight was awaiting trial. Simms was able to get himself posted as the deputy in charge of Dwight. When Wildred Darnell attempted to visit her son, Simms refused to bring Dwight out to meet with her and instead ordered Jerry Vogel, an errand boy for the Brotherhood in County to act as a go-between for Dwight and Wildred, claiming to Wildred that Dwight didn't want to see her and Jerry was someone he occasionally talked to. As the Sheriff's Department managed to County Jail's recordings of visitations, Simms was able to erase the footage of Jerry and Wildred's meetings, though he didn't erase the last one. During Dwight's evaluations with psychologist Doctor Joe Bowman, Simms requested to sit in on the sessions. As Dwight didn't protest Simms' presence in the sessions, Doctor Joe allowed Simms to remain. During the third session, Dwight told Doctor Joe that his father was alive and the true power behind the Brotherhood, something that Simms presumably shared with Martin. As everyone believed Dwight's father to be dead, this alarmed Martin who chose to target Doctor Joe and DDA Barry Rosen as well due to the fact that Rosen had access to Doctor Joe's notes and was likely following up on them to find out who Dwight's father was. Martin had Simms order Dwight to kill Rosen and Marco Calderon while secretly having Marco pass along the order for Dwight to kill Doctor Joe and Simms. Though Simms was typically present during all of Dwight's visitations, Marco sent him out of the room while he passed on the order, leaving Simms pacing in the hall outside instead, out of earshot for once. During the lead-up to Dwight's trial, Brotherhood member Henry Colson's girlfriend Ava Jarvis offered to help tie Dwight's murders to the Brotherhood through the Brotherhood's real estate scam if DDA Rosen could prove that she would be safe. DDA Rosen placed Ava into Witness Protection and Ava came close to talking. However, Simms was able to locate Ava and contacted her several times using one of three burner phones that he owned and presumably threatened Ava's life if she were to testify. After Simms' calls, Ava fled Witness Protection and was later murdered by Hart Colson or one of his sons. Simms was present when DDA Rosen, with the help of Assistant Chief Russell Taylor, Captain Sharon Raydor and Detective Julio Sanchez, attempted to get a continuance from Judge Craig Richwood based upon the files recovered from Henry Colson's house, linking the locations of Dwight's murders to the Brotherhood's real estate scam. During the hearing, Simms was controlling the stun belt attached to Dwight and threatened to activate it when Dwight got out of hand and had a huge outburst in the courtroom. Dwight calmed down before Simms had to use it and Simms escorted Dwight back to County after the continuance was granted. As Dwight's trial approached, Simms helped put the conspiracy into motion. Having begun an affair at some point with Asian-American court clerk Hai Sun who possessed a tattoo of a heart with a Swastika in it, Simms convinced Hai Sun to cut the disabling wire on the murder weapon from Dwight's killing spree and load the gun. At the same time, Simms himself jammed the controls to Dwight's stun belt to give Dwight time to commit the shooting. When Dwight opened fire on Doctor Joe while he was on the stand, Simms pretended to frantically try to activate the stun belt and then was purposefully slow in drawing his sidearm when it failed it work. After shooting Doctor Joe three times, Dwight turned his gun on Simms and shot Simms twice in the chest, killing him. In the aftermath of the shooting which left Doctor Joe seriously wounded and Simms, Rosen, Marco, Assistant Chief Taylor and ultimately Dwight himself dead, the Major Crimes Division grew suspicious of the fact that the Dwight shot Simms second, as if he had known that the stun belt was disabled. After Henry Colson reacted with shock to the fact that Dwight had killed Simms, the detectives realized that he was a part of the conspiracy, particularly after finding proof of his affair with Hai Sun and his burner phones, including the one used to call Ava Jarvis, $150,000 in his apartment and his home and massive bank account overseas. As the investigation went on, the detectives also learned of his sitting in on Dwight's sessions with Doctor Joe, Simms' efforts to keep Dwight and his mother apart, his deletions of the recordings of Jerry and Wildred's visitations, his influence over the Brotherhood members in County and how he was the go-between for Jordan Graff and his mysterious partner. Though confused as to why Simms would help plan the conspiracy which included his own murder, the detectives ultimately determined that Simms was unaware that he was a target in the shooting he himself had helped to orchestrate and was killed as a loose end. Known Victims Victims by Proxy *Marco Calderon (ordered him killed by Dwight Darnell) *DDA Barry Rosen (ordered him killed by Dwight Darnell) Trivia *The fact that Simms was stated to be having an affair with Hai Sun and not a relationship suggests that he was married and cheating on his wife. *While its unclear how he was able to find Ava Jarvis to call and presumably threaten her, DDA Barry Rosen mentioned that he had Sheriff's deputies dropping in on Ava to check on her welfare. This presumably included Simms or he had access to the information through his job at the Sheriff's Department. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # # # (flashbacks and video footage only) # (flashbacks and video footage only) Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Murderers Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased